


I Notice, Dan.

by kittysprinkles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Only rated for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just can't handle this anymore. He's gotta tell him, it's driving him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Notice, Dan.

All the baking videos, vlogs, Phil is not on fire, everything. It's all there, it's even there when the camera's off. While Phil's making dinner, playing video games, talking, texting, everything. Dan stares. not like the creepy 'I want to eat the flesh off your bones' kind of stare, but the 'I am so completely, madly, ridiculously in love with you' kind. And Phil has noticed. He noticed a long time ago, but he didn't say anything, in fear of losing his best friend just incase he was wrong.   
\-----  
Phil sat on the couch, playing Mario Kart while Dan was getting cereal for himself. Dan walked in and plopped himself down next to Phil. "Care to play?" He shrugged and answered around a mouthful of cereal "maybe later."  
A few more minutes and Phil had almost had enough. He just kept staring. and staring. and staring. Jesus. Phil paused the game and turned to Dan, who just kept looking at him with those fucking eyes.   
"Hey."   
"Hey what?" Dan said, spooning another bite of cereal into his mouth. "you keep staring at me." Phil sighed. "I'm not staring."   
"Dan. you're being Heart Eyes Howell over there and you think I'm joking?"  
Dan shrugged and looked away from Phil to his cereal, set the bowl on the table, then looked back to Phil. "I notice. you know.." he trailed off. "I notice how you stare at me with your big brown eyes and sometimes you bite your lip or smile. I notice."   
Dan was blushing harder than he'd ever blushed before. "I'm not saying it's creepy. I'm just saying that you need to make up your mind and either kill me or fuck me, but tone it down with the staring." Phil was staring at Dan now, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "you just said fuck, Phil." They both smiled a little. "yes I did. so do it." and with that, Dan grabbed Phil by the shoulders and crushed their lips together. he swung his leg over Phil's lap and broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together. 

"Phil I need you." Dan whispered and Phil answered with a kiss and a roll of his hips.   
\-----------  
About an hour later, the two of them were curled around each other on the couch, Phil was lazily stroking his fingers up and down Dans back while Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair, occasionally pressing little kisses to his chest. "So you noticed, huh?" Dan whispered with a little smile. "yeah I did. it's kind of obvious, Bear." They both giggled a little. "Tbh, turned out better than I thought it would. I thought maybe you'd weirded out and yell at me or something."   
"I would never." Phil paused. "Because I love you too much to yell at you for something as cute as constantly giving me heart eyes." Dan lifted his head to look up into Phil's eyes. "Y-you love me?" Phil made a face that could only be described as stunned.   
"Of course I love you. I'd be fucking mental not to. I mean, have you met you?" Both of them could feel the blush rising to their cheeks. "What is up with you and the "F" word today?" Dan smiled   
"I guess you're rubbing off on me... in more ways than one." they both broke into a fit of laughter and it died down when Dan looked up and kissed Phil. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of passion and unsaid 'I love yous'. They both fell asleep not long after and when they woke, they were both a little surprised that it wasn't a dream. that they were actually 'making phan even more real.' as Dan put it. 

And they couldn't be happier. 

__________________________________


End file.
